Searching for educational material (e.g., online classes, videos, etc.) can be a complicated and frustrating process. There exist many different online content providers for educational material, including both free content providers and paid content providers. Some content providers comprise content creators that produce a set of educational material. Some content providers comprise content aggregators that receive and host content provided by users or third parties. Unlike traditional web pages which are designed to be indexed, different sources of content may require different interactions, creating problems when integrating search results received from a set of content providers.